


First Time

by SharkGirl



Series: Voltron NSFW Bingo 2018 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkwardness, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Time, Humor, Pegging, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Pidge knew something was up when Lance was unusually quiet during dinner. Unusual because, well, Lance almostneverstopped talking. It only happened when he was nervous about something. Like when he’d asked Pidge out in the first place.So, when everyone else had left to train or relax for the evening, Pidge stayed behind with Lance, waiting for whatever it was he wanted to get off his chest.Finally, after several verbal invitations to speak and a quirked brow, Lance spoke. “I want to try something,” he began, his cheeks heating. “In the bedroom.”





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Foxy requested an (Awkward) First Time and gave me the choice of pairing.  
> Since I haven't written Plance yet...I had to go with them~
> 
> All of my characters are 18+ in my nsfw fics, but I wanted to just make a note of that here, since this fic includes Pidge. This takes place years after canon, but they're still in space.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes ♥  
> Please enjoy!!

Pidge knew something was up when Lance was unusually quiet during dinner. Unusual because, well, Lance almost _never_ stopped talking. It only happened when he was nervous about something. Like when he’d asked Pidge out in the first place.

So, when everyone else had left to train or relax for the evening, Pidge stayed behind with Lance, waiting for whatever it was he wanted to get off his chest.

Finally, after several verbal invitations to speak and a quirked brow, Lance spoke. “I want to try something,” he began, his cheeks heating. “In the bedroom.”

Pidge’s brows shot up to her hairline. That was odd. Lance was never shy about suggesting things like that, be it new positions or weird fruit-flavored alien lubricants he picked up at the space mall – two of which had caused his tongue to go numb for at least six vargas. So, for him to be so nervous, Pidge knew it must have been something big.

“It’s okay, you know,” she said, getting him to tear his gaze away from the tabletop to look at her again. “I’ll tell you if it’s too weird or something,” she explained and then smiled. “But your weirdness is kind of cute, so…”

Lance scoffed, his trademark smile reappearing on his face. “Weird, huh? Coming from you?”

“Spit it out or I’m going back to my room to brush up on my Altean,” she paused, narrowing her eyes. “Alone.”

“Okay, okay!” Lance held his hands up in defense before lacing his fingers. Then he unlaced them and set his hands on the table, sliding them closer to grip the edge before finally letting them fall into his lap.

He was definitely nervous.

“Lance.” Pidge made her voice as soft as possible. “Whatever it is, I won’t make fun of you, okay?”

“Promise?” Lance peered up her, his head still ducked down.

“I promise.”

Lance took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye. “I want you to fuck me.”

Pidge blinked and then furrowed her brow. Hadn’t she done that already? They’d been sexually active for months and she was certain she’d ridden him on more than one occasion. In fact, she was the more dominant of the two in the bedroom, so why was he…?

Lance seemed to read her confusion, so he clarified, making a crude gesture with his fingers. “I want _you_ ,” he began, lifting his pointer, “to fuck _me_ ,” he finished by pushing said digit through a ring he’d made with his finger and thumb of his other hand.

Oh. _Oh_.

Now, Pidge wasn’t unfamiliar with such acts. As a bright, inquisitive young woman – with all of the information the internet possessed at her fingertips – she’d definitely done her fair share of research. And if that’s what Lance wanted, she wasn’t opposed. Plus, the relieved and loving smile he’d sent her way after she’d agreed was worth it, even if she wasn’t a little curious herself.

“Okay, then,” Lance said, releasing a breath.

“Okay, then,” Pidge repeated and they decided they’d try it out once they could…acquire the necessary implements.

 

The great thing about living in space was that you could find pretty much anything you wanted. And the great thing about wormholes was that you could get it a lot faster.

And, so, barely a movement later, Pidge had the required tools in her possession.

Lance was visibly a bundle of nerves when he opened the door to his bedroom, letting her inside. Even after dating for almost a year, they kept to their own rooms. It was wonderful being together, but Lance was kind of a neat freak and Pidge enjoyed her organized chaos.

To each their own.

“Did you remember to bring it?” Lance asked breathlessly as he checked to make sure his door was locked.

“Oh, gosh. No, I left it back in my room.” Pidge rolled her eyes and then, when Lance didn’t rise to her barb, she apologized. “Hey, I’m sorry. I know you’re just nervous.”

“I’m not nervous,” Lanced lied, straightening to his full height, his hands balled into shaking fists at his sides. Then he laughed, hunching forward a bit. “Okay, maybe I’m a _little_ nervous,” he admitted as he toyed with the tie of his robe.

He was freshly showered and smelled of that fancy shampoo he bought by the gallon whenever they were traveling anywhere near its source planet. His hair was still damp.

And maybe Lance was rubbing off on her, but Pidge was starting to feel a little nervous herself.

“Um,” she began. “Do you need to-”

“I did,” Lance answered, cheeks bright pink. “In the shower.”

“Oh.” Pidge swallowed, her mind conjuring up images of just what Lance had done to prepare himself for tonight and, wow, she hadn’t really considered it before, but that was pretty hot. “Okay, lemme just set this up.”

She was already wearing the harness, which was made of a surprisingly comfortable leather-like material – completely synthetic, the ad had promised – which was important to Lance, since they’d sneaked off to Kaltenecker’s paddock to order the thing online. Less risk of being caught by the others.

Lance sat down on the bed and, despite his nerves, his eyes darkened as he watched Pidge slip out of her nightclothes. His gaze always did something to her and this time was no exception. She kicked her pajama pants off and tugged her shirt up over her head, tossing it to the floor to join its match. Then she reached into the box she’d brought and pulled out the toy.

It wasn’t particularly large, in her opinion. Though she only had Lance to compare it to. But it was definitely bigger than anything Lance had put inside himself before – he’d admitted to such when they were choosing the size while ordering.

She slid it into the front of the harness, making sure it was secure, and then glanced back up at Lance. He was staring, his eyes wide, but hungry. Then his gaze flicked up and heat pooled in her belly at the look he was giving her. “Ready?” she asked.

“Y-Yeah.” Lance bit his lip and held his arms open, inviting her to join him on the bed.

Kissing was easy. After all, they did this sort of thing all the time. Well, maybe not this _exact_ sort of thing, but their foreplay didn’t change much. Lance licked at her lips, his hands sliding up her sides and ticking her ribs as his thumbs found her nipples and brushed against them, causing little jolts of pleasure to shoot through her.

“ _Lance_ ,” she moaned against his mouth, growing wet. It was stupid how easily he turned her on, how much she wanted him. But tonight wasn’t about her. Not yet. “C’mon, let’s get you out of that robe,” she ordered with a pat on his thigh.

“M’kay,” he said, kissing her once more before drawing back. He undid the sash of his robe, letting the satin fabric slip off his shoulders and pool onto the bed. Pidge’s hands immediately fell to his chest, pushing him back against the mattress. “Katie…” He sucked in a breath when she bit his nipple, kissing her way down his chest and stomach. “W-Wait.”

Pidge pulled back, eyes wide. “Did you change your mind?”

“What? No!” Lance sat up, shaking his head. “I just…” He bit his lip and looked down before meeting her gaze once more. “Can I blow you?”

“Um…” Pidge blinked. “Sure?”

Lance beamed and eased her back so she was propped up against the wall, then he got onto his elbows between her legs. It wasn’t an unusual position for them. In fact, Pidge had lost count of how many times she’d come on Lance’s skillful tongue. But this was different. And when he wrapped his lips around the head of the toy, she could only watch, gaze transfixed on the way he worked the length into his mouth.

“You’re pretty good at that,” she finally managed.

Lance pulled back with a grin. “It’s not my first time.” He waggled his eyebrows and Pidge rolled her eyes.

“Dork.”

“You love me.” He winked.

“Unfortunately,” she replied with a snort. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Lance breathed, pressing his cheek against her inner thigh. “Lemme just lube you up.” He was acting more like himself now, but Pidge could still tell he was nervous.

It was odd watching him slick her up. Or, rather, slick up her extension. But once he was done, he kissed her again, tugging her along with him as he lay on his back.

“Be gentle,” he said once they pulled apart. And even though he chuckled, Pidge took him seriously.

“What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t return the favor?” She laced their fingers and brought their joined hands to her lips, kissing Lance’s knuckles. “Now, theory and practice are two completely different things, so you’ll tell me if I do something wrong, right?”

“Sure,” Lance promised. “Now, let’s do this.” He took a deep breath. “I’ve been ready since my shower.”

Pidge nodded and placed one of her hands on Lance’s bent knee, using the other to line up the toy. When the tip brushed Lance’s entrance, he sucked in a breath. She looked up at him and he quickly bobbed his head.

“Do it.”

She carefully pushed forward, her gaze dropping to watch the flesh-colored silicone slip inside her boyfriend. It was strange, but she didn’t dislike it. It felt good to do something for Lance like this.

Once she was fully seated, she paused, waiting for a sign that Lance was ready. Or if he wanted to stop. But his eyelids fluttered open and he smiled softly at her, one of his hands coming up to brush her cheek.

“You can move, Katie.”

So, she did. It was embarrassing to admit, so she kept it to herself that she was channeling Lance in her movements, trying to mimic what he did when they were together. And she thought she was doing a pretty good job until, on one particular thrust, Lance’s hand flew to her wrist, squeezing it tightly as he threw his head back with a moan.

“Oh shit,” Pidge hissed. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, no, baby.” He shook his head, his eyes still closed. “Oh my God. Do that again.”

Oh. Pidge’s lips curved into a devious grin. So, she’d found it.

She had done her research, after all. But she was so concerned about doing everything right that she forgot about his prostate. Well, she wouldn’t make that mistake again.

Pidge made sure to brush against it with each thrust, eliciting absolutely sinful noises from Lance. He was always vocal during sex, but this was a whole new level. And Pidge loved it.

They easily fell into a rhythm. And once Pidge got the hang of it, she got an idea. After all, she knew Lance enjoyed being ordered around in bed. So, she stopped and pulled out completely.

Lance’s eyes flew open, his expression dazed. “Katie, wha-”

“On your hands and knees,” she ordered.

Less than a tick passed before Lance obeyed, glancing back over his shoulder with dark eyes. He gripped the pillow in front of him and lowered his head to it when Pidge’s hands found his hips.

She slid in easily this time, earning a long moan. It was easier to thrust this way, up on her knees. And she found she could control the angle better, too. In addition, even though she couldn’t feel Lance squeezing around her, the base of the toy was rubbing against her with every thrust. And with the noises Lance was making, she thought for a moment that she might actually be able to come like this.

“Oh my God, Katie,” Lance moaned into the pillow, thrusting his hips back toward her. “This is amazing,” he gasped. “You’re amazing!”

Pidge had read that it was possible for a man to reach orgasm with prostate stimulation alone, but she figured it wouldn’t happen the first time. So, when Lance’s legs started to shake, she reached beneath him and wrapped her fingers around his erection, pumping it in time with her thrusts.

It only took a few pulls before Lance came, singing her praises as he buried his face in the pillow and spilled all over his sheets. Heat flooded Pidge’s entire body. She pulled out and held onto the toy, pressing the base against her as she, too, tipped over the edge.

It hadn’t been a mind-blowing orgasm, but she’d gotten there. And one look at Lance’s quivering body proved that it had been for him. And that was satisfying in and of itself.

Pidge collapsed next to him, not bothering to remove the strap-on. She playfully poked him in the side with it. “So, how was it?”

Lance peeked up at her from the pillowcase and smiled wide. “Fan-fucking-tastic,” he wheezed, still trying to catch his breath. “We have _got_ to do that again.”

“Glad to hear it,” Pidge replied.

Lance rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. “How about you? Did you-”

“I did,” she admitted, her face growing hot. No matter how many times they’d done it, she was still a bit bashful after all was said and done.

“Good,” Lance sighed contentedly and gave her a squeeze. “That was amazing.” He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “Thank you, baby.”

Pidge smiled, warmth filling her chest. She remembered how caring Lance had been during her first time. And how good he was to her every time. “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) and [send me a request](https://bleucheesy.tumblr.com/post/178479173014/i-just-received-my-nsfw-bingo-card-from-voltron).


End file.
